Nightmares
by demiflower14
Summary: Korra is having nightmares after her battle with Zaheer, and Asami is always by her side to calm her down. Will Asami finally know what has really been haunting the blue-eyed Avatar's dreams? Korrasami Korra/Asami KorraxAsami Minor AU (Sorry I suck at summaries...)


**Hey! This is just a quick Korrasami one-shot. **

**RRC and ENJOY!**

Asami woke up to the sound of fearful screams and thrashing in the room next to her. She sat up quickly and pulled on her robe before making her way to the source of the scream. She swung open the door and saw a sweat covered Korra thrashing wildly in her bed.

"No! No, stop!" She yelled her eyes clamped shut. Asami ran to Korra's side and pulled her head to rest on her chest. Korra tried to struggle out of the embrace, pushing Asami away, but the raven haired girl just hugged tighter.

"Shh. It's me, Korra. You're safe now. You're safe." She whispered soothingly. Asami's chest tightened when she felt Korra crying, clutching fistfuls of her nightgown. Asami wanted to cry at the sight of how broken Korra was. The younger girl was always so free spirited with a 'Nothing can get in my way' attitude. And now, she was waking up every night do to these abysmal nightmares and was unable to take a few steps, let alone stand up by herself. But she was Korra, she could get through all of this- at least, that's what everyone hoped.

After a few more minutes of crying, the tears finally slowed down, but Korra still held on to Asami like she was her only life line. When the tears finally subsided, Asami held Korra at arms length.

"Are you okay, Korra?" She asked, softly. Korra just averted her eyes, and gave an almost unnoticeable nod.

"I'm fine, thanks." She replied, as she stared out the window. Asami took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Korra, you have been having these nightmares every night for the past couple of months. Maybe, if you talked abou-"

"No!" Korra said firmly, cutting Asami off. "I can't...It's too...I, I just can't" She finished as she began to cry once more. Asami comforted Korra as much as she could, but it was hard to do so when she didn't even know what the dreams were about. She cared for Korra so deeply, and it pained her to know that the watertribe girl wouldn't let her in. That she wouldn't let her help.

"Korra, I'm here for you. I've always have been. Why won't you just let me help you?" Asami pleaded, trying to get Korra to look at her.

"Please, Asami just leave it alone and go back to bed..." Korra said, as she turned her head.

"Korra, _please don't shut me out..._" Asami pleaded once more, reaching out to grab Korra's arm. "Korra, look at me." she demanded. Pale green eyes met sad blue. The look in Korra's eyes broke Asami's heart. "You know you can tell me anything. You don't have to hide things from me, like you do with the others. I know you. I know when you're lying, when you're disappointed or upset, even if you have a smile on your face..." she paused before continuing "And I know when you're scared. If you would just tell me what you're afraid of... I can help you move past it. We'll get through this together. You don't have to be alone in this" Asami stated.

"But I am alone!" Korra started. "You'll never know how it feels to be in charge of saving the world, keeping it balanced. You'll never know how it feels to have metal poison inside of your body. You won't understand what if feels like to try to stop your body from fighting the poison because there are people there trying to kill you once your body tries its only defense against it.!" Korra concluded, silent tears falling from her eyes. Asami stayed quiet. She knew it was good for Korra to voice her feelings.

"You'll never understand what it feels like to realize that in only a matter of seconds you can lose everything. If I would've died, everything would have been throw out of balance and I could no longer protect the people I loved. I wouldn't be able to protect you..." Korra said in a hushed tone. So quiet, Asami didn't really get the last part.

"So is that what your dreams are about? You battle with Zaheer?" Asami asked. She had a feeling that was the problem but-

"No..." Korra answered, interrupting Asami's Satotrain of thought. Korra realized the confused look on Asami's face and decided to continue "Well, not now anyway or at least not as often...it's something else..."

Asami frowned in confusion again.

"Well what are they about now?" She was so close to being able to help Korra, so close.

"I...I Don't think I'm ready to talk about it right now." Korra answered truthfully. Asami slouched slightly. _Sooo close..._

She smiled and hugged Korra again before getting up.

"Well at least you're making progress." Asami yawned, making her way to the door.

"Asami, wait!" Korra yelled, just before she opened the door. Asami turned around to see Korra fiddling with the edge of her blanket.

"Yes, Korra"

"Will you...ah...I mean would you mind...staying here with me tonight?" The tan girl rushed out. Asami smiled at how awkward Korra was being before making her way to the bed. She crawled in and wrapped Korra gently in her arms and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Of course. Anything for you."

* * *

><p>They cuddled for a while, just reveling in the warmth of the other person. Korra looked up to see beautiful green eyes staring back at her.<p>

"Asami..." She whispered.

"Yes, Korra? What is it?"

Korra took a deep breath before speaking.

"My nightmares..." She paused. Asami nodded for Korra to continue. "They...uh...they were about you." She admitted. Asami's brows drew together in confusion. She was about to say something when Korra cut her off.

"Wait, before you get the wrong idea, let me finish..."

Asami nodded.

"In my nightmare you're always there...and you're being taken from me by Zaheer and I can't stop him. No matter how hard I try to, I can't get there in time and you're gone forever... and I...I just can't imagine a world without you..." She paused more so to gather her own thoughts then to let Asami process her own.

"Asami...I...I love you and the thought of never having you in my life, not being able to protect you, scares Raava out of me." She said truthfully, suddenly finding the lint on her covers extremely interesting. The raven-haired girl was quiet for more then just a couple of seconds. "Please, Asami, say someth-"

Korra was cut off by stained ruby lips on her own. The kiss was chaste, but Korra was sure she felt fireworks explode in her mouth. Her eyes were closed when they pulled apart.

"I love you, too, Korra." Asami admitted simply. The watertribe girl's eyes lit up.

"Really!" She asked with the biggest smile Asami had seen on her face for what had seemed like centuries. The non bender lowered her lips onto Korra's, pouring all of the emotion she was feeling into that simple gesture of love. This kiss was longer then the last, and Korra was beginning to feel lightheaded and breathless. She pulled back and sighed with content, a smile plastered on her face. She looked up into Asami's beautiful eyes, and felt at peace. Her soul felt healed and- WAIT! What was that?

"Korra, are you okay?" Asami asked, worried at the expression that had swept across Korra's face. Korra looked up at Asami her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide. "Korra what is it"

"I can move my leg!" She exclaimed exitedly.

"What? You can?" Asami echoed. The Avatar threw off their covers and swung her legs off of the bed. She looked up at Asami with large child-like eyes.

"Help me up" She insisted. Asami quickly stood up and wrapped Korra's arm around her neck. The younger girl grunted when her full weight had settled on her weak legs. Asami looked at her worriedly, but Korra waved it off. Asami helped to steady Korra, and once she looked balanced enough, she let her go.

Korra stood for a few minutes with her hands stretched out to her sides to balance her. She took several quick puffs of breath and took her first step.

"Argh..." She sounded, but continued taking smaller steps. Asami watched on ready to help at anytime. Korra's knees buckled under her and Asami ran to her, wrapping her arm around her waist.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Korra reassured her. Asami looked at the determination in Korra's eyes and nodded before letting her go once more.

* * *

><p>They continued this routine all night- Korra walking and Asami picking her up whenever she fell. By daybreak, Korra was walking with only a small limp.<p>

Asami hugged Korra tightly, thrilled at her recovery. She pulled away from the embrace to see Korra crying softly.

"Korra, what's wrong?" She asked, worried that the shorter girl might be in pain or something.

"Do you see what you do to me?" Korra smiled, cupping Asami's cheek. "You healed me in so many more ways then one..." She paused, before bringing her hand from Asami's cheek and clasping their hands together. "I love you Asami Sato. Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

Asami smiled tearfully and nodded as she began pulling Korra closer to her until their noses were touching.

"Yes, Korra. I would love that." She replied, bringing their lips together. Korra smiled into the kiss. Just then Meelo busted into the room. His mouth dropped to the floor, before turning into a smile. Jhinora popped in next to him, her eyes wide.

"Korra! You're standing!"

"Yeah, so she could kiss Asami." Meelo said, sporting a large goofy grin.

"Well at least you two finally realized it." She commented with a smile of her own. Asami and Korra blushed furiously,

"Is it really that noticeable?"

"Is what noticeable?" Ikki said, walking into the room, ignoring the fact that Korra was standing.

"That Korra and Asami like each other." Jhinora replied simply. It was Korra and Asami's turn to catch bumble-flies in their mouths at the interaction of the siblings. Ikki frowned in confusion, her face scrunching up dramatically.

"Doesn't everyone know that?"

"Know what?" Lin asked grumpily. Every since Korra was unable to walk, she was asked to stand guard at the temple. She did a double take on Korra, her eyes widening with surprise.

"You're standing. Can you walk?" She asked. Korra nodded and paced around the room to prove it. Lin was about to speak when Meelo jumped in.

"Asami and Korra were kissing!" He announced, obviously happy that he could spread the news. Korra narrowed her eyes at him, before turning her attention back to Bei Fong- who in which didn't seem that surprised.

"Yeah, what of it?"

Just then, Pemma called for everyone to gather for breakfast. After everyone had exited the room, Korra and Asami just looked at each other before busting out in a fit of laughter.

_"Hey Mom, Dad? I saw Asami and Korra kiss..."_ Came Meelos's voice from downstairs.

_"What!" _Came a second voice- obviously Mako's.

_"Ha! I knew it!"_ came Bumi's voice, and Kya's chuckle could be heard afterward.

The two girls looked at each other again before laughing even harder.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about telling everyone." Asami commented after their laughter finally ceased. Korra just sighed and looked at Asami with a smile on her face. She reached out her hand towards Asami who grabbed it without hesitation.

"We should probably head down. Who knows what else that child might say..." Korra suggested. Asami laughed, before nodding in agreement. They began making their way downstairs. As they rounded the corner getting closer to the dining room they could tell that their new relationship was obviously the topic of discussion at the table.

"I guess we're pretty much the only ones who were in the dark about our feelings..." Asami said laughing. Korra smiled lovingly at her girlfriend.

_Well now I see the light..._

**END**

**So that's the ending, hopefully you enjoyed it. **

**Don't forget to drop a comment. No seriously...they make my world go 'round lol**

**P.S: When Korra asked Asami to be her Girlfriend, who was expecting a proposal? lol**

**MKAY, Bye-**

**demiflower14**


End file.
